Motor vehicles and trailers that might be towed by motor vehicles often employ the use of portable liquid propane gas tanks. For example, in the case of trailers, such portable liquid propane gas tanks may be mounted to a forward portion of the trailer above a trailer hitch structure, also referred to as the towing tongue or coupler, which is used to attach the trailer to the motor vehicle. Often, such an arrangement further includes gas distribution system access valve(s) by which the portable liquid propane gas tanks may be individually or in tandem attached to the gas distribution system of the trailer. For reasons of convenience and safety, these portable liquid propane gas tanks are often mounted outside of the trailer and exposed to the environment. As such, these portable liquid propane gas tanks are often placed in exposed locations where they may be stolen. A device for retaining and securing such portable liquid propane gas tanks is desired.